Buried Secrets
by DifaniSani
Summary: Secrets can be hidden deep. But not as deep as this one.
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

It was a cool evening. Sunset approached, creating an orange, pinkish glow over the horizon. The leaves of cherry blossom trees whispered prohecyies in the gental breeze. Flames danced around the small house, licking at the doorway of the small home. The bright flanes illuminated against the bright sky and black smoke blocked out the oncoming stars. A terrified shriek bounced off the wooden walls of the house.

"What do you want from me?" A young women with eligant black hair lay on the ground at the mercey of a tall man in steel armour and bore the symbol of the Foot clan. She looked pleading at the tall man. She seemed to be protecting something behind her.

The tall man raised his gauntlet with two sharp claws and laughed, "Your life my love. I have already taken the life of your beloved Tang Shen. Now, it is time for you to join her. Hamato Yoshi is dead and so is his daughter. You are all that's left of the Hamato clan."

The woman gasped and looked at the man with tears in her eyes, "But I thought you loved me."

He narrowed his eyes, "I loved Tang Shen and she betrayed me. You were a diversion, a distraction so she along with Hamato Yoshi wouldn't suspect the attack. I care nothing for you."

Silent tears fell down her face as she thought of what would happen next.

The twin claws gleamed in the light of the flames, "Goodbye Tang Chika."

Her grief stricken shriek was cut off as the blades were brought down. She gasped, eyes wide, and fell to the ground. She gave one last shuddering breath and it was over. The light faded from her eyes as se muttered her last words, "My children..."

* * *

**Tell me what you think so far! Please reveiw! :)**


	2. Plan

**Chapter 1 - Plan**

Antonio walked along the busy streets of New York. The stars shown beightly in the dark, inky sky. The tall buildings were illuminated by bright lights. His nose gave a slight twitch as the crip scent of french fries and pizza from Antonio's Pizza hit his nostrols. He found it ironic that he was named after his favorite pizza parlor.

Antonio navigated his way through the sea of New Yorkers and walked to his friend Katrina's house. They had been friends since they were very young and they found it that they shared so many things in common. They were good friends and Antonio was going over to her house to work on a homework assignment together.

Antonio made a sharp turn and walked into a dark ally. He glanced around nervously and jabbed his hand into his pocket, reaching for his small pocket nife. Antonio never went anywhere without it. In New York, you could never be too careful, especially in a dark ally. A street gang called the Purple Dragons roamed this part of the city, claiming at as their turf. So he had to be careful around here and so did Katrina. A Purple Dragon could be anywhere, hidding in the shadows. For a long time now, it seemed as if crime involving the tough street gang had decreased and nobody new why. Though there was always the accational jumping and mugging around Manhattan.

Antonio walked quickly out of the ally and walked across the street to Katrina's house. He took his hand out of his pocket and knocked on the door to the building.

"Coming!"

The door opened a few seconds later and Antonio was greeted by a young girl with straight dark hair. She wore a simple blue shirt and gray storts.

"Hi!" She stepped aside to let Antonio enter and as he walked into the warm house, he smelled the sweet scent of chocolate-chip cookies.

"Mmmmmmm." Antonio licked his lips, "Have you been baking?"

"Yup!" Katrina walked into the kitchen and came back out with a plate of cookies, "Now, let's get through this stupid assignment and eat the cookies."

She led him to her room and they began to work on the assignment.

When they had finished the school work, Katrina had insisted on walking home with Antonio.

"What? I need some fresh air! Dumb school work has me tied up." She said.

Antonio frowned, "But what about the Purple Dragons?" He asked, glancing around nervously.

"I can take 'em, plus there are none around. Have you noticed lately that they seem to not be doing as much crime? And a lot more seemed to be getting arrested." Katrina said.

Antonio nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah! And the police keep saying that they always fing them knocked out in an ally or something. Sometimes you can see slash marks on the walls, as if someone had used a sword."

"Maybe we should investigate?" Katrina offered and smiled in a way that made Antonio nervous.

"No way! What if we get caught? They will have our heads!" Antonio reasoned.

"Oh come on! What's the worse they could do to us?"

"Kill us in a dark ally." Antonio muttered.

"Meet me here at seven next weekend. We'll find out what's really going on!" Katrina fisted her palm and they continued to walk on.

Antonio couldn't help but feel a twinge of doubt but also curiousity. What _were _the Purple Dragons up to? And who was stopping them?

* * *

Leo stood on the rooftop. A small breeze making his bright blue bandana tails flap in the wind. He wore a calm face, his arms hung loosly by his side, and he was staring into the city.

"You gonna stand there all night chief?" Leo sighed and turned around to look at his hot-headed brother.

"Oh come on Raph! Isn't there anything else you'd like to do beside beating up the and Foot Bots?" Leo crossed his arms.

Raph nodded his head, a slight smirk crossed his face.

"Well then, go do it. Tonight's a free night."

Raph walked over to his younger brother Mikey and suddenly slapped him upside the head.

"Ow! Hey!" Mikey whined, rubbing his head.

Raph turned back to Leo as he was rolling his eyes, "Now can we go kick some butt?" Raph asked.

Leo sighed and turned back to the city. Some things just never changed.

Suddenly Leo heard a noise. He turned his head to the side and looked over the building. In one ally he saw a girl and boy, about sixteen years old, walking together. In the ally, hiding in the shadows he could see a Purple Dragon, smirking at the children.

Leo saw him pull out a blade and he gasped.

"What is it Leo?" Donnie asked behind him.

Leo motioned for his brothers to follow him and he slid quietly down the fire escape. Leo hid in the shadows, his pupils no lonber visible. He heard his team right behind him.

Just as the man was about to jump the kids, Leo lept at him, put his hand over his mouth, and yanked him into the shadows without a sound. Raph easily knocked him out and Leo went to check on the kids. As he got closer he could see them more clearly. The girl had long eligant back hair, and looked as if she could some Japanease in her. She had light skin with bright blue eyes. The boy had dirty blonde hair and a little darker shade of skin color than the girl.

Leo could just make out what they were saying.

"-ould investigate?" The girl said.

The boy's brown eyes widened, "No way! What if we get caught? They will have our heads!"

_'Purple Dragons?' _Now Leo was curious.

"Oh come on! What's the worst they could do to us?" The girl smirked.

The boy muttered something that Leo couldn't quite catch.

"Meet me here at seven next weekend. We'll find out what's really going on!" The girl said confidently and they continued to walk down the ally, comepletely oblivious to what had happened with the sneaky Purple Dragon.

Leo went back to his brothers and reported what he heard, "They're going to spy on the !"

"Well that's the dumbess idea ever! That's even dumber than something Mikey would do!" Raph commented.

"Hey!" Mikey protested.

"We'll spy on them next weekend and make sure they don't do anything stupid. Everyone agreed?" Leo asked his brothers.

They all nodded, "Ok, let's go home." Leo said and he led them to the nearest manhole cover.

He faintly heard Mikey talking about pizza but his mind was on other things.

For some reason, those kids seemed familiar to Leo but he didn't know why. Leo shrugged it off and took off in the direction to the lair. He must have just seen them before.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. Please reveiw! :)**


	3. Into Action

**Chapter 2 - Into Action**

**(Katrina's POV)**

I sat in the boring classroom, watching the wind shake the trees and the bright lines in the sky, crackling loudly around the building..

I sighed in annoyance as the lights flickered and shut off. Shouts of excitement could be heard around the big English room, but I was just plain annoyed. Now I couldn't read my book! I figured that lightening must have hit the power cables... again. It's something common in New York city. There's tall buildings and power lines stretched as far as you could see.

I closed my eyes and shut my book, turning towards the door. I opened my eyes again and something dark flashed across my vision. I blinked and squinted my eyes, looking closer. I saw it again. Someone was in the hallway. I slowly stood up and walked over to the door. I opened it with a creak and glanced around, but saw nothing. I cocked my head in confusion.

I walked back to my little desk and attempted to read _'Life As We Knew It'_ again.

I knew I had seen something but I didn't know what.

* * *

**(Katrina's POV)**

Later that day I was walking home, thinking about what had happened today. I had seen a shadow in the hallway just as the lights had gone out. I had a feeling that someone had meant to shut the lights off so they could sneak into the school undetected.

I had tried totally the teacher but it was in vain. She ignoredme and actually called me a fool! That it was just a trick of the light, leading me to which I pointed out that there was no light when I saw it. All that got me was a detention. I should have known that Mrs. Horson wouldn't believe me. She's a grade 'A' meanie.

I felt my I-Phone 5 buzzing in my pocket and I pulled it out.

_'Hey I saw you in detention today. What happened?'_

I smiled. My friend Irma, always looking out for me and her other friend April.

_'Yeah, me and Mrs. Tocsin had a little... disagreement.' _I texted back and waited for a reply. I leaned up against the ally wall and threw rocks at a dumpster to pass the time.

My phone buzzed again, _'That sucks. Come to my house, we can study together.'_

I groaned. As much as I liked Irma, all she wanted to do was do extra projects and study.

_'Ok, be there soon.'_ I continued to walk down the street. When I got to Irma's house, I knocked on the door and she answered it.

"Hey Kat." Irma greeted, "Come in and let's start with algebra."

As she turned around I stuck my tounge out a her amd followed.

I stopped when I suddenly felt my hair prick and I shivered. I shrugged it off and continued to walk.

I know it sounds crazy, but I could've sworn someone was watching me.

* * *

**(Antonio's POV)**

It was Friday noght. Finally! The night we spy on the Purple Dragons! I rushed over to the dark ally and waited for Kat. Itvwasn't long before she showed up. Her hair was in a tight bun and she clearly had mascare on.

I chuckled at her appearence, "What's this silly get up? We're spying on the Purple Dragons, not going to a fashion show!"

She huffed and looked completely miserable, "I know! But Stephanie came over and insisted on doing make up!" She whined.

"Well if we got caught, you could could scare them away with your goth looks!" I teased and snorted a bit as I snickered.

She shot aglare a me and walked over to a fire escape.

"Where are you going?" I asked as I climbed up after her.

"We can observe from above, find them faster." Ket called over her shoulder.

As I climbed up onto the rooftop and looked around, I gasped. It was beautiful! We were up so high! Glowing orbs of light stretched far across the city. The wind stronger up here and it felt good against my face. The bright moon shone down and I basked in it's silver path. I spread my arms and closed my eyes. I felt... different. It was a feeling I had never experienced before. It fekt like... freedom!

"I know." I turned and saw Kat staring up at the moon, her hair shining in the moonlight and flowing in the wind, and her eyes glittered like diamonds in the night sky, "I come up here all the time I come here when I want to get away, to be free and think about what happens in this world." she spoke softly, her voice flowing like a poem.

I was puzzled by her words, but shook it off when I heard a loud crash and a furious bellow.

"We've found them!" Kat seeed to snap out of her daze and she took off to the edge of the building.

"Katrina! Wait!" I shouted but she ignored me and when she reached the edge... she jumped!

I ran to the edge of the building and looked down, afraid of what I might see, but instead of a broken mess on the concrete below I saw Kat standing safely on the next building. She was laughing.

"You should have seen your face!" She gasped.

I just stared at her, "Are you crazy?!" I screeched.

"I guess I am!" She said, running off by herself and jumping to next building, "It's safe! This is how I get around some times!" She called.

I took a deep breath and jumped. I shut my eyes and expected to be falling... but I wasn't. I opened my eyes and landed awkwardly on the next building, scrapimg my knee a bit. I soon caight up to my friend.

"Now let's find those Purple Dragons scum!" she spat, taking off once again. We soon got closer to the racket and we stopped and hid in the shadows just above the dark ally. Our eyes turned completely white and we sneered at the scene. I don't know why, but only we could do that with our eyes and it was only when we were mad and ready for action. It certainly intimadated the bullies at high school.

I could see a young woman huddled in a corner, whilst a single Purple Dragon loomed over her, casting a long black shadow across her and the wall. She was clearly terriefied and I could see tears staining her face.

"Well, looks like it's time for action." I heard Kat growl and I fekt her tense.

"Wait." I grabbed her arm and held her back, "We need a plan, and to call the police." I insisted.

The glint in her eyes made me nervous. She looked seething mad, blinded by rage for the young woman.

"What do you thinm I came out here to do?!" She spat, "I came here to teach these fools a lesson, they'll never forget! Not call the police and hang low! I'm not a coward!" The words seemed directed at me and I flinched. She angrily wrentched her shoulder free and before I could stop her, she jumped down to the ground, looking at the Dragon with her white eyes. I saw the P.D flinch a little at her appearenence. She looked ready to kill.

"Alright you ugly P.D! We can do this the easy way or, more perferably, the hard and painful way." She cracked her knuckles and took a step towards the man.

I sighed and followed. I had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

**I'm sorry it took so long to update. I'll try harder next time. I'm especially sorry to my friend Antonio, he has been waiting for this for a long time. ;)**


	4. Failure

**Chapter 3 - Failure**

**(Mikey's POV)**

We were sprinting across the rooftops, searching for the two teens we had lost. They had met up in the ally like they said but we soon lost them. It's like they just disappeared!

Leo was leading us across the rooftops, looking into every ally we passed. Donnie was in front of me and I could hear Raph grumbling behind me.

That's when I heard it. It was so faint that I barely heard it, "Alright you ugly P.D! We can do this the easy way or, more perferably, the hard and painful way."

"Bros wait!" I stopped so suddenly that Raph bumped into me from behind.

"Mikey!"

"I heard something. Follow me!" I took off in the other direction, not bothering to see if they were following.

As I got closer, the voices became clearer, "I suggest you go home child. You might get hurt."

_'Purple Dragons!'_

I ran faster and soon began to hear the sounds of fighting.

I heard a shriek and a cry, "Katrina!"

_'Oh please don't let us be too late!'_

I ran even faster. The blood roared in my ears and my heart pounded in my chest.

I reached the source of the voices and looked down into the ally.

I gasped at what I saw. The girl was leaned up agianst the dirty dumpster, unconscious, and the boy was fighting a Purple Dragon.

I felt my brothers reach my side as I continued to look down.

There was a strangled, gut wrenching scream as a knife was plunged deep in the boy's stomache.

It was time to intervene.

Leo gave the signal and we jumped into the ally as the boy collapsed.

"Booyakashaw!" I cried.

I jumped in front of the gang member and whirled my nunchuks dangerously.

"Leave them alone! Whaaaaa!" I dove in, hitting the guy continuously.

Leo was by my side as Raph and Donnie rushed to the injured teens.

"Why'd you attack them?" I questioned angrily.

"I didn't! They attacked me!" The teen growled.

Leo scoffed, "Yeah, like we'll believe that!" He gave another warning slash with his Katana.

I hit him again on his shoulder with my nunchucks and he stumbled back.

"Just ask them yourselves freaks! Don't intervene again!" The kid took off running, leaving his now bloody knife behind.

As he rounded the corner, I rushed over to Donnie.

"This kid is in really bad shape. We'll have to take him to the Lair." Donnie observed.

Leo nodded, "Let's take the girl too. She might have injuries and possibly a concussion."

Raph picked up the girl and Leo carefully took the boy. Donnie ran ahead to get the medical supplies while I stayed with Leo and Raph to cover them.

As we walked homes, I felt a twinge of worry about what the Purple Dragon had said. Some part of me knew he hadn't been lying. Why had the teens attacked the gang member?

* * *

**(Katrina's POV)**

It was dark.

For a moment I thought I was dead, but then I heard voices.

"When do you think she'll wake up Donnie?"

"I honestly don't know Leo. She was in bad shape, even the boy woke up first."

_'So Ant's ok. This was all my fault!'_

I heard some shuffling and felt a hand on my forehead. I shivered at the touch but kept my eyes closed. I didn't know where I was and I really didn't want to know.

I heard a gasp and the hand was yanked back.

"Leo did you see that?"

"Maybe she's waking up."

I tried to open my eyes but found it hard. I moaned and shifted my arm a bit.

I finally opened my eyes and looked around. I saw purple walls, a computer, and what looked like a science lab. My eyes flickered to my right and I saw something that I'd never forget. Before me were two giant mutant turtles!

I shrieked at the sight and they did too. I was scared and I bolted up, trying to stand on the floor. My knees wobbled and I fell to the floor. I tried to scramble away but when I saw the one with a purple mask coming closer, I put my hands up to my face and growled weakly.

"Who are you?" I hated how my voice cracked in fear but I put on a deviant face, "Where's Ant?"

"Calm down, we're not going to hurt you." The other one said.

I backed up near the door and looked around wildly.

Suddenly the door slid open and in walked another turtle!

"So I see she woke up, finally." He groumbled grouphly. I whimpered. This turtle seemed like he had a temper.

The purple one rolled his eyes, "What gave it away?" he said sarcastically.

"Oh I dunno, the screams." The grumpy turtle grumbled.

"W-who are you? Where's my friend?" I growled threateningly.

"Relax, your friend's fine. He woke up from a stab wound three hours ago." The turtle in red rolled his eyes and I growled at him.

"So you hurt my friend and keep me captive huh? What happened?! And why are freaks like you with the Purple Dragons?" I snarled.

"Oh, you wanna fight it out?" The red turtle got into my face and whipped out a pair of crazy looking forks, "Let's fight!"

We glared at each other and growled, "I don't think over sized forks are gonna help you shell face!"

"These aren't forks kid! They're Ninjustsu Sais!" He spat.

"Well then, who's the big tough turtle?" If looks could kill then this turtle would be dead by now.

"Raph!" The tutle wearing the blue mask snapped, "You're not helping!"

The turtle backed off and walked away, growling under his breath.

"I'm sorry, please excuse my brother. He has a bit of a temper." The blue turtle said.

I scoffed, crossing my arms, "Oh, I hadn't noticed."

"Ok, let's start over. My name is Leonardo, my brother hear, " He pointed towards the turtle by his side, "is Donatello. The one you just met is Raphael and my other brother is Michelangelo. You can call us Leo, Don or Donnie, Raph, and Mikey. And we didn't hurt your friend or work for the Purple Dragons. We saved you and your friend."

I glared at him, but then I saw truth in his eyes and my gaze softened, "What happened?" I asked.

"We over heard you and your friend talking about spying on the Purple Dragons so we followed you tonight. We found you unconscious and we saw your friend get stabbed in the stomache. Donnie hear saved your lives. You have been out since yesterday and so has your friend." Leo explained.

"Is he ok?" I questioned.

Donnie nodded, "He'll be fine, although I'm afraid he won't be able to move for a while which means he can't go home yet."

I looked at him, "Well, what's gonna happen to us now?" I asked.

"He'll have to stay here and if you want you can stay too." Leo said.

"Leo's right, there is no way he can leave right now. So what is your name?" Donnie asked, attempting to move closer to me again.

"My name's Katrina, but everyone calls me Kat. my friend's name is Antonio but I call him, Ant." I explained. I tried to stand up again but fell. Donnie rushed over to me and caught me.

"Thanks." I said.

"You have to be careful Kat, you had a mager concussion and you just woke up from a day coma!" Donnie said

"Ok, thanks Donnie." I showed my graditude with my eyes.

_'Guess I'm stuck here.' _I thought as Donnie helped me up, _'This is gonna be interesting.'_

* * *

**What'd ya think? Please reveiw! :)**


	5. New Friends

**Chapter 4 - New Friends**

**(Antonio's POV)**

I was cold. That was the first thought that went through my mind when I awoke.

_'Why is it so cold? And why is the air so damp?'_

Then I remembered. I was in the sewers with four mutant turtles and their mutant father rat.

I chuckled softly. Sometimes I wondered how I get into these situations. It always seems to lead up to Katrina. She always insisted in going on crazy adventures and spying on people. What a New York City girl! I swear, sometimes I think she won't come to school one day because she'd be in the hospital. But that's what happened this time. Her reclessness finally caught up to her and she was lying in Don's lab unconscious. Ha! That'll teach her!

I winced as a pain shot through my body again. But that was to be expected. I was stabbed for cryin' out loud! I knew that was a bad idea! And now we were stuck in the stinky sewers for god know's how long! Our parents would kill us when we got home!

I heard the door to the lab open and Leo walked into the living room. He walked over to the couch I was laying on and smiled at me, "You'll be happy to know that your friend is awake." Leo laughed and amusement sparkled in his eyes, "The moment she woke up she was already critizizing Raph on his 'giant forks!'" Leo laughed even harder as he used two fingers on each hand to signal quotation marks.

I began to laugh too. I could just imagine Ket and Raph facing off, growling at each other with their equal tempers.

"Alright Katrina. Take it easy ok? Raph isn't going to eat you." I looked over my shoulder and saw Donnie holding Kat steadely as she walked out of his lab. She whipped around and snapped at Donnie.

"I ain't scared of a hot headed turtle with forks! He better be scared of me! I may not be skilled in Ninjutsu but I can sure put up a good fight if wants to take it outside!" I giggled as Raph's green face litterally turned the same shade of red as his mask and he growled. Kat looked at me and she smiled, "Ant! You're ok!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah I'm fine. But I hope this experience taught you a lesson Kat! You can't tango with the !" I crossed my arms as she shuffled her feet nervously.

"Yeah, ummmmm... sorry?" She grinned a bit and I shook my head.

"You won't ever change."

"Yeah." Leo pointed at his hot-headed brother, "Sounds like this one here. He'll pick a fight with the world if he was angry enough."

"I would not!" Raph yelled.

Kat stuck out her tounge, "Yeah bub! You'd threaten the president with your little table tools! 'Oh my! A giant turtle is threatening me with forks! Call the military!'" She smirked at her smart remark and Raph just about blew his top.

"THAY ARE NOT FORKS KID!" He stomped away and slamed his bedroom door behind him. Everyone burst out laughing, even Kat.

Maybe living here wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**(Katrina's POV)**

It had been three days since the fight with the Purple Dragons and I was finally starting to get along with Raph. It turns out that they're all mutants, created accidentally by some aliens called the Kraang. At first I didn't believe any of it, until they introduced me to their friends Casey and April. They showed me a video online that had caught the Kraang in action. They all trained as skilled ninjas and their arch enemy was the Shredder. It was a lot to take in and I was shocked. All this time, mutants lived under my feet and faught ninja warriors above. And I never knew it.

Today, the guys were out on patrol with April and Casey. It was just me, Antonio, and Master Splinter, their mutant rat father and Sensei.

I was so bord! I decided to play around in Donnie's lab until I saw the glowing green canaster of mutagen sitting on his desk. No way was I even entering the same room with that stuff. I turned away and walked to the dojo. It was empty since Antonio was stuck in Donnie's room, healing, and Master Splinter was in his room. I snuck over to the weapon's rack and looked at the ninja weapons in awe. Katanas, Nunchucks, Bo Staffs, Sais, Kusarigamas, Chigirikis, and spiked balls. So many ninja weapons and I knew almost all of them by heart. I knew Raph's Sais weren't forks. I just said that to sound threatening and to mess with him. I had always wondered what it would be like to be a ninja. To be 'one with the shadows' and kick people's butts in a different way.

I smirked mischieviously and grabbed a wooden sword. I snuck over to the tree in the middle of the dojo and began some basic moves I had picked up from movies. I began with the jump kick and slash. I messed up many times but after a while, I had perfected it.

Then I heard voices.

"That was awesome!"

"Yeah!"

"Those Foot bots never had a chance!"

"That was a nice hit!"

"Uh oh." I whispered and ran back to the weapons wrack. I replaced the wooden sword and sprinted back to the tree. I scrambled up it like a squirrel and hid amoung the leaves just as the door opened. The four ninja turtles walked into the dojo, laughing and congragulating each other at a job well done. I sat on a sterdy branch, waiting for them to leave but they didn't.

"Hey, where's Kat?" Mikey suddenly asked.

I sighed in frustration. It looked like I was going to have to reveal myself. I dropped down from the tree and landed clumsily behind Mikey.

They all stared at me and I smiled nonchalontly. Sticking my hands under my chin and propping myself up on my elbows, I acted as if I had meant for that to happen, "Hey guys!" I greeted lazily.

"What were you doing in the tree?" Leo asked, raising an eye ridge.

"Oh, I was practicing my climbing skills." My voice sounded convincing but I didn't know if my story was.

Leo slowly looked away, "Ok..." He stretched the word and turned back to his brothers.

I scurried out of the dojo, aware of Leo's stare at the back of my head. He didn't believe me and he made it clear.

I decided to go see what Antonio was doing before I got into any more trouble.

* * *

**(Leonardo's POV)**

Kat was acting strange. From the moment she dropped down from that tree, I knew something was up. She didn't come out until we metioned her and why would she try to hide in the tree? She was hiding something and I was going to find out what.


	6. Oh Shell

**Chapter 5 – Oh Shell**

* * *

**(Katrina's POV)**

Every day now for the past month we had been staying with the turtles. Every day I had trained myself in the Dojo. I knew Leo was suspicious and a few times he almost caught me. I honestly didn't know why I was hiding it from him or why I wanted to train in the first place. I felt like I had to. Finally I found something else to do in my life besides read like a nerd. Being a ninja. That sounded cool! I could really kick Purple Dragons' butts then!

Antonio was healing fast and Donnie said it was because he was and healthy and in such good shape. Though Ant bragged he was a super hero. But nonetheless, that meant we could go home soon.

I would have gone home sooner but I refused to leave Ant. It was my fault that he got hurt and although I really didn't like the idea of bunking in a sewer, I was going to stay. Master Splinter understood and gave his permission.

Over the past few days I got to know the turtles better.

Leo was their leader and the eldest of his brothers. He wielded the twin Katanas. He loved that dorky show Space Heroes and he seemed very protective of his family. Though he constantly argued with his hot-headed, Sai wielding brother Raph.

Raph was my favorite of all the turtles. His hot-headed personality was quite similar to mine. He had been warming up to me and we started hanging out after I stopped calling his Sais forks.

Donnie or Don's weapon was the Bo-Staff. A long 6 foot stick that had a lot of power in its attack. Donnie was the brains of the team and he built many of the things they used on missions and in the lair.

And last, but certainly not least was Mikey. The nunchuck wielding goofball and prankster. He was the youngest of his brothers and the most childish. He loved to pull pranks and name villains for some reason. He was carefree and compassionate.

This place wasn't bad but I soon began to become restless. Revenge was on my mind for those Purple Dragon scum. They had to be taught a lesson once and for all. I knew if I waited for Antonio to fully recover, he'd insist on going. I couldn't allow him to face those goons again. That's why I planned on going today, alone.

Everyone was doing their own thing so now was the best time to sneak out. I stepped as lightly as I could to the turnstiles.

"Hey dudette! Where you going?"

I froze. It had to be Mikey. I turned and put my hands on my hips.

"Just going out to explore the tunnels." One thing I was good at. Lying. It was something that came so easily to me. I could keep a straight face and make my voice sound truthful. Heck, I could probably get passed a lie detector!

"Oh." Mikey smiled, "Well don't get lost!"

I smiled back, "I won't! Bye Mikey!" I ran off into the sewers. I smirked. Time for some major butt woopin'.

* * *

**(Leonardo's POV)**

"Hey dudette! Where you going?" I raised my head from the tv screen that was playing my all-time favorite tv show. I got up carefully and slowly. I turned my head and saw Mikey facing one of our guests.

Where _was _she going?

I pretended to walk to the Dojo, and then hid in the shadows. I quickly moved close enough to hear her response. _'Exploring huh?'_ I didn't believe it.

"Oh. Well don't get lost!"

"I won't! Bye Mikey!"

My eyes narrowed. Something was up and I was going to find out what. I heard her footsteps quickly fade as she ran off into the sewers.

I jumped out in front of Miley.

"Ahhhh!" Mikey jumped back then relaxed, "Dude! Don't scare me like that!"

I ignored him, "Mikey I want you to follow Katrina"

He looked at me blankly then smiled, "Ok!" He started to skip away.

"Follow her without being seen." I ordered.

He stopped and turned, "Aw really dude? Why?"

"I don't trust her. She's up to something." I growled.

"Can do bro!" Mikey smiled and took off.

As he left I began to wonder. Was there really anything to worry about or was I imagining that familiar glint in her eyes?

* * *

**(Michelangelo's POV)**

The night wind barely stirred my short bright orange bandana tails as I ran and flipped across the rooftops. It was a nice peaceful night and I was having a lot of fun. As I preformed an awesome flip I briefly forgot my solo mission. As I caught a glimpse of my target I went instant ninja mode and followed above her.

I jumped across the rooftops, trailing Katrina from above. Suddenly she stopped and dived behind a metal trash can. I turned my head to see three Purple Dragons walking down the alleyway. They drew closer to Kat's hiding spot and she leapt out. I expected her to run but no, she faced them! I noticed a strange glint in her eyes and it made me shiver. I had seen it before. It held the hunger for revenge.

"Oh look who it is. It's that girl who threatened us." The leader Fong sneered.

I heard a low growl emit from Kat's throat and she clenched her fists, "I'm gonna show you what happens when you mess with my friends!" She glared at them. If looks could kill they'd be dead in an instant.

They all laughed, "A pretty little girl like you? It looks like we'll have to teach YOU a lesson." Sid threatened.

So that's why she came out here. For revenge. She was just like Raph!

"If you think I'm gonna let you kick my ass a second time, think again!" Kat let that hang for a moment before she attacked.

The Purple Dragons were caught off guard by her sudden attack and Fong was punched hard in the cheek. But he simply caught his balance and wiped his jaw.

"You'll have to try harder than that princess!" That just seemed to make Kat angrier.

She ran at him but Tsoi come from the side and barreled into her like a football player. She grunted as she hit the ground but got back on her feet and him right where the sun don't shine.

I had to admit, she wasn't half bad and she seemed to be holding her own; that is until two familiar mutants showed up.

Rahzar slammed his massive paw down on her and Fishface stepped on her chest.

"Oh no…" I murmured. This was bad.

* * *

**(Antonio's POV)**

I sat on my bed, reading a book about cells. Donnie had leant it to me and so far it was the only entertaining thing I had to do right now, what with my injury and all. Though Donnie said I could go home soon anyway. It was ok living with cool mutant turtles. They led such awesome lives! But living in a sewer isn't the best, plus I kind of missed my foster parents. Yes, both I and Katrina had foster parents. That's why were so close. We understood each other. From what I've heard, having a mother is great but a foster mother is different somehow. They don't give the same love a mother would give their own child. We really only had each other. She was almost like my sister.

I heard a loud knock at my door and sighed. With that much force I could guess it was Raph. He didn't like me very much but his brothers said he doesn't like new people anyway.

"Come in!" I called and put my book down. Before I even had a chance to blink, I was pressed against the wall, a strangely familiar katana pointed at my neck.

My dull blue eyes widened in surprise and terror, "Leo!" I had just gotten over the idea of talking, giant turtles! Now one of them was trying to kill me!

His fiery sapphire eyes narrowed dangerously, "Who are you?" He hissed.

"I'm Antonio! Remember me? Got stabbed in the gut?" I chuckled nervously.

"What is your friend up to? She's acting very strange."

I looked at him; confusion filled my expression, "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean!" He pressed the blade closer, seeming being pushed to his limit of control. I could just imagine him turning into a rabid animal, tearing my flesh apart. I shivered as he continued, "She left the lair! Where is she going?"

My eyes widened even more if that was possible, "She left the lair?"

"Don't play dumb Antonio!" His stare held the iciness of a cruel blizzard and I nearly froze in fear. He thought I was a threat?!

"I'm not! You shouldn't have let her go!" I yelped, some of my confidence returning.

"Why not?" He was curious, I could tell, but he still held that icy glare.

I wanted to know why he was suspicious but there was no time! Katrina was going to get herself hurt!

"She went for revenge! She's like you and Raph mixed together! Very protective of her friends and has the rage of Raph. I've gotta stop her!" I practically pleaded.

Leo's eyes remained narrowed but he backed off me and my hand flew to my neck, rubbing it. He sheathed his Katana and ran out, leaving me glaring after him. I really wanted to strangle that guy.

* * *

**(Katrina's POV)**

I kicked the PD right where it hurts and he crumpled to the ground. I smirked. _'Haha. Suckers.'_

Then, I felt a sharp pain in my side and before I even knew it, I hit the ground, hard, "Ow!" The breath was knocked out of me as I felt something heavy on my chest. I peered up and screamed. There was a giant fish with robotic legs and lethal looking fangs. Beside it was an extremely tall and skinny wolf thing, bones covering his body.

'_This must be Rahzar and Fishface!'_ Mikey had told me about them; his once 'best friend' Chris Bradford who turned out to be working for Shredder. And Xever, a thief who was given a second chance by Shredder. Renamed Rahzar and Fishface, they were both deadly enemies for a child such as me. And I was already at the bottom of the food chain.

Fishface removed his shiny steel robotic leg and Rahzar picked me up with his bony, six inch claws. I struggled and tried to get free but it was no use. I was certainly no match for a mutant.

"She has his determination." Rahzar growled in a low voice. It was the kind of sound that you'd hear in the dark and want to immediately run away. His beady yellow eyes bore into my very soul, making my skin crawl.

"Put me down freak!" I demanded, unfazed by what he said, or meant. Rahzar lifted me up higher and slammed me into the concrete on my back. I heard my own bones cracking, echo off the close ally walls, before darkness consumed my mind.

* * *

**(Leo's POV)**

I ran low to the ground, jumping rooftop after rooftop, gaze flicking from side to side. I muttered under my breath, "Come on Mikey, where are you.."

I wasn't sure myself if I quite believed Antonio's story, but I had no evidence that they'd betray us. They were just kids after all, but there was something about them. Something that I didn't like.

The more I thought about it, the more it bothered me. From now on I was going to keep a close eye on those two.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when the sound of fighting hit my ears. Metal clashing metal, and the faint sound of my younger brother's battle cry_. 'Oh no!'_ What if my suspicions were correct!

As I drew closer to the sound it became clearer. I skidded to a halt at the edge of a building and my eyes widened. Katrina was on the ground, unconscious. She lay on her back, bleeding from her head and her arm twisted at an odd angle that would make anyone cringe.

Mikey was fighting both Rahzar and Fishface, or at least trying.

"Get away from her!" My eyes widened at what Mikey said. Katrina wasn't behind this?

"You alone can't defeat us turtle." Rahzar almost purred in content and amusement. He raised his paw with a roar and slammed Mikey up against the brick wall. He slumped to the ground and made no further movement, his baby blue eyes hidden from the world.

I reached for my Katanas. These guys needed a beat down.

"Leave them alone!" I opened my mouth but the words didn't come from me. Something flashed past me and jumped down the fire escape. My eyes widened. _'Antonio!'_

He reached the ground and glared at the two mutants. In an instant he was in a fighting stance, fists held up. His bandages were covered by his Minecraft T-shirt and he didn't look that threatening.

But I watched and waited. What would he do? One thing's for sure, evil or not, that kid had guts!

"What is this?" Fishface asked in that silky and mischievous voice.

"The turtles are sending humans as backup?" Rahzar almost laughed before Antonio answered him.

"And I see Shredder is too afraid to come out and finish the job himself. What a coward" He retorted.

The mutant dog growled and narrowed his eyes to slits, "Master Shredder isn't a coward boy."

"Oh I think he is." Ant smirked.

I watched, unable to move. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. A little kid like Ant was facing two huge mutants with years of training in martial arts! They could beat him with one punch.

It all happened too fast. Within seconds, Rahzar had Ant pinned to the wall, claws digging into his shoulders, "No one calls Shredder a coward." He growled.

That was it, "Let him go!" I jumped down and landed with my knees bent and Katanas pointed at them.

"These kids are going to the Shredder, turtle. You won't stop us this time." Fishface sneered.

"No they're not." I growled sternly. They'd have to get through me first. Before he could respond I attacked. Rahzar roared and knocked me back but I kept a firm grip on my weapons and faced them again. I was about to attack again when I heard a familiar whizzing sound. I tuned quickly and barely had enough time to doge to the side before an arrow slashed through the air, right where my head had been just seconds ago.

"Woah!" I looked up and my eyes widened, "Shredder!"

* * *

**I am soooooo sorry! I know you guys waited so long for this! DX I have just been so busy! I'll try really hard to update faster.**


	7. Tested

**Chapter 6 – Tested**

**(Antonio's POV)**

I stared at the man on the roof, ninjas lined up beside him. He was covered in sharp, glinting armor. Blades were all over him and the only skin that showed was a tiny portion of his face. He stared at us; eyes narrowed which sent shivers to my spine. So this was Shredder. Now I wished I had stayed at the lair.

"Yes turtle; it is I, the Shredder. Hand over the children." He spoke in such a low and steady voice that I wondered briefly how vicious this guy really was. I had heard from Master Splinter how far he will go to get what he wants and I didn't really want to see him go that far.

"Never." Leo stated and I held myself from letting out a sigh of relief. I was still mad at him, but I was afraid Leo would let Shredder have me and Katrina. Katrina… she was laying helpless on the floor, so was Mikey. She didn't look good and her skin kept getting paler.

"Very well. Footbots!" the ninjas known as Footbots raised their bows and aimed at Leo. Leo's eyes narrowed and they fired.

My eyes widened as Leo dodged and slashed all the arrows, protecting himself. Fishface ran at him while his back was turned and he knocked him down.

Leo hit the ground hard and Fishface went to step on the leader. He rolled away just in time and stood once more, eyes now completely white. Fishface screeched and attacked.

The fight went on, one hit after another and I could see that Leo was clearly getting tired. Rahzar suddenly gagged me and I tried to yell for help but nothing worked. I saw a Footbot jump down and pick up Katrina's limp body. By now the Purple Dragons had left and all that was left was the Foot and Leo. Mikey showed no sound of waking, mumbling nonsense in his sleep.

Rahzar jumped up and grabbed the fire escape, I held in one bony arm while I struggled. Then it hit me. I was being kidnapped by the dangerous Foot Clan.

I saw Fishface kick Leo away and jumped after Rahzar and the Footbot.

"No!" Leo yelled as he stood again. Then Rahzar and the Foot were running away, with me and Katrina in tow.

* * *

**(Raph's POV)**

"Ya!" I threw a punch at the practice dummy in the main room. I smirked as it flew off the hook to the floor.

As I set it back up and started punching it again, my mind wandered to the two humans that had been living with us. Katrina and Antonio. They were cool. They were nice enough and I didn't exactly have a problem with them. Katrina sometimes watched me train and as I glanced at her, her eyes were always sparkling with awe and amazement. It made me feel good. Someone actually appreciated me. We talked and hung out; she was like another Casey, but girl version. Ant was a bit nerdy though he cracked a few jokes and had many sarcastic remarks like Kat. He mostly spoke to Donnie about science and other nerdy stuff, though sometimes he watched us train. Donnie had told us earlier that Antonio was almost healed and that they could go home soon. I didn't mind. It meant we had the lair back to ourselves. Whether they came to visit us or not was their decision, but I found myself hoping they did.

I aimed to punch the dummy again but was interrupted by a loud yell, "Donnie!" I looked up and held the dummy until it stopped swinging.

"Leo?"

I saw Leo come running in with Mikey in his arms and my eyes widened. I suddenly remembered. Mikey on the floor unconscious before me. Donnie fighting Snakeweed in the background.

I shook my head. Now was not the time for old memories and fears, "What happened?" I demanded.

I didn't get an answer and Leo ran into Don's lab. I quickly followed.

As I poked my head in I saw Mikey on the lab table while Donnie was running this way and that, getting stuff he'd need. From where I stood, I could tell Mikey had a few scratches and Donnie quickly disinfected them and places bandages on them.

It was then I noticed. All my brothers were here. And Master Splinter was in the dojo meditating. So…

"Where's Ant and Kat?" I asked.

Leo looked up at me and his mouthed formed words I didn't expect to hear, "Shredder has them."

* * *

**(Katrina's POV)**

Silence filled my senses. I was cold, underneath me felt so cold, almost damp. It was rock. My head was pounding and my arm was screaming in pain, yet I did not make a sound. I tried to make my mouth move, form words, but it was in vain. My lips would simply not cooperate with me.

I lay there feeling helpless. Anything could just pluck me from the ground like a flower and do whatever they pleased with me. Helplessness. It was one of the things I feared the most. Not being able to do anything, to save me or my friends. I couldn't even pry my eyes open to check my surroundings. I had no memory of any recent events and the thought that I was hurt and all alone scared me.

Then I heard it. It sounded distant and muffled, as if I was hearing it from underwater. I felt myself falling and I could not answer the calls. My breathing slowed and I sunk into the welcoming blackness once more.

* * *

When I woke up again I was more aware of everything. I could hear the skittering of tiny footprints and tiny squeaks and I could smell something, though I couldn't quite identify it. My head ached less but my arm still hurt tremendously. I could no longer stand this feeling of the unknown so I forced my eyes to open and I groaned softly from the effort.

Before me was solid rock. Dark gray bricks that shone a sparkling blue in the moonlight coming from a nearby window. I propped myself onto my knees and peered around. I could tell from my first glance around the tiny room that I was in a cell. The window, from which the moonlight was coming from, had bars in front of it. To my right was a giant cell door and as I looked out I saw many more empty cells.

It suddenly all came rushing back to me. Going out to defeat the Purple Dragons and getting beaten by Rahzar. I winced as I remembered the hit he gave me, knocking me out. What had happened after that? Did anyone know where I was? What would I do if they didn't know? There was no way I could escape!

My eyes widened as something caught my eye. A small heap in the cell across from me. The moonlight did not reach there and I couldn't make out what it was.

I opened my mouth and called, "Hello?" I cringed at the sound of my own voice as it echoed back to me. It sounded as rough as sandpaper, as if I hadn't used it in months. It was filled with pain and a hint of fear. I knew I was in the clutches of the Shredder. The only feared enemy of the turtles.

The figure's head shot up and I flinched.

It spoke, "Katrina?" I gasped. I recognized that voice.

"Antonio!" I yelped.

Ant jumped to his feet and ran to the bars of his cell, "Thank god, you're ok! I thought you might not make it!"

"H-how long was I out?" I chocked out. I was afraid to know the answer. How many days Antonio said would determine my knowledge of whether or not the turtles knew where we were.

"About two days." My eyes widened. Wouldn't the turtles have saved us by now?

"What happened? After I was out." I bit my lip.

"Well Leo came barging into my room and put a Katana to my neck thinking me and you were a threat." He rolled his eyes, "Then he went after you and I followed. Mikey was already there and down for the count. I jumped down and faced them though it didn't take 'em long to pin me. Leo jumped in and that's when things got crazy. Shredder himself appeared and started shootin' arrows at Leo and all hell broke loose. In the end they kidnapped us and we've been here ever since. This fly dude named Dexter Spackman or something patched you up by order of Shredder. I think they've been waiting for you to wake up." When Antonio finished, I struggled to get a grip on what he said. Leo thought we were a threat? Then… if he thought we were a threat, why would he come save us? Oh god, we were doomed.

I opened my mouth to say something when a door busted open and I heard the sound of robotic whirring. _'Fishface.'_

"Ah, I see the girl has finally woken up. Master Shredder will be pleased." He said slyly and walked out again.

I struggled to my feet and nearly fell over from the sudden wave of dizziness, but I stood my ground.

"What do you think Shredder wants with us?" I whimpered.

Antonio didn't reply.

It wasn't long before in came Mr. Spiky Pants himself. It was my first time seeing him and I wasn't disappointed. Blades covered his entire body and the glare he sent me was enough to give me nightmares for a week.

He nodded his head once and Rahzar and Fishface went to our cages. Rahzar unlocked my cage and stepped in.

I took a step back, "Take one more step bone face and I'll give _you_ a broken arm." I growled. He paid no attention and just grabbed my other arm and dragged me out. I struggled but soon realized it was no use and I was just causing myself pain so I stopped and let him take me. We were dragged to a giant room with a huge black thrown at the end of the stone walkway. On either side was some sort of fishtank and the shimmering glare of light on water danced across the ceiling.

We were suddenly forced to our knees and forced to bend over. I heard the clanking of metal against metal that soon came to a halt in front of us. I was terrified. We were completely vulnerable.

"Well done Bradford and Xever. You have successfully retrieved them. Though, I wanted them both unharmed." I couldn't see what was going on but I heard the clear annoyance in his voice and I heard shuffling behind me.

"If I might ask. Eh. What did you want these to humans for?" I heard Xever ask. So he didn't know either?

"I have been searching for these two for years. They are my children."


	8. Yin & Yang

**Chapter 7 – Yin &amp; Yang**

**(Katrina's POV)**

My blood turned to ice and I felt my heart stop.

"What?!" Ant's voice cracked with rage and disbelief.

I dared to look up slightly and I saw him glaring at the Shredder, "That's a lie!" He spat, face red.

"It is not child, and you are trying my patience." Shredder growled. I gulped. It definitely wasn't a good idea to displease this man. We were at his mercy.

"Then where's our mother?" My eyes widened and I covered my mouth and looked back down. The words had slipped before I could stop them.

There was a long silence before I heard his voice, though it was softer than before, "Your mother is dead."

My eyes widened. I was in complete shock. Our mother was dead? Antonio was my brother? Shredder was our father?!

I shook my head. No, it couldn't be true! None of it was!

"You're lying!" I shrieked. My voice filled with pain and disbelief. Shredder seemed to smirk under that mask. Then we saw the picture.

We both gasped. There was an elegant woman with jet black hair. She wore a red Kimono and in her arms was a small baby with chocolate brown eyes. Standing beside her was a tall, muscular man. He held a small baby in his arm with stormy blue eyes.

"Y-you…" I couldn't get the words out

"I would recognize my own daughter Nagisa." Shredder said.

'_Nagisa?' _

"No, it isn't true! It can't be true!" Ant wailed, "You're evil!"

"Everything Hamato Yoshi has told you is a lie. I may have killed Tang Shen but he killed Tang Chika, her sister, and your mother." Shredder growled, "I could not save her. She told me to make sure you were safe before she died."

I just stared at him, mouth gaping. This was too much. It was so hard to believe but yet it all made sense. It was so convincing. I shook my head and closed my eyes, "No…" I wouldn't be fooled by his lies! Yet as I told myself that, tears began to slide down my face.

"Take them to their room. Give them time to take all this in. I will speak with them tomorrow." Shredder grunted.

I felt Rahzar lift me to my feet and I opened my eyes. I turned my head to Ant and I saw him looking at me in concern. I just turned away. Rahzar and Fishface led us out the doors and down a hallway. Rahzar opened a door and the two mutants pushed us in before closing the doors behind us. I ran to the tiny window and looked up at the moon. I closed my eyes with a frowns and sat on the bed. I brought my legs to my chest and rested my head between my knees. I didn't feel happy, or sad, or even angry. I just felt completely numb.

* * *

**(Leo's POV)**

I sat on the couch, completely exhausted. I lay back, staring at the tv with half interest.

My mind was on those two kids. I had let them be taken by the Foot. Was that a good thing? I didn't know. I didn't know if they were evil or not. That Antonio was certainly questionable. His mood seemed to change from Donnie to Raph in a second. We both didn't like each other, that much was clear. Though he was ok with Donnie. I didn't know if we could trust him. They both seemed off from the beginning. Yet he risked his life to save Kat. That could have been a heroic act, or simply saving his partner in crime.

'_No.'_ I shook my head. That was outrageous. They wouldn't betray us. They weren't evil. _'I've been watching too much space heroes…'_ Yet I couldn't convince myself that these kids were good.

"Leo." I looked up to see Donnie looking down at me, "We have to save them."

I opened my mouth to say something but he cut me off, "I know it's been hard for you. You don't trust them. I get it. But I see good in them. They wouldn't hurt us. I know it. It's the right thing to do."

I looked down, thinking over what he said. I imagined what the Shredder could be doing to them. Every soul had a value and I wasn't going to let my suspicion blind me from my honor.

"You're right Donnie. Let's go save them." Donnie smiled at me and held out his hand. I grabbed it and pulled myself up.

"I'm coming too!" I turned and saw Mikey standing in the door frame of the lab with a giant smile on his face.

"Well I guess I have to come too." Raph walked over with a smirk.

"Let's do this guys."

* * *

**(Antonio's POV)**

I watched Katrina with sadness. She looked so isolated and alone. I felt the urge to go over and hug her, tell her it would be ok and that Shredder was just lying. But how could I convince her, if I couldn't convince myself?

According to Shredder we were siblings, brother and sister. That was always how I had seen her, and now I found out it was true. How could an evil man like Shredder be our father? But yet… how did we know it wasn't the turtles who were lying? We had met them a few weeks ago, but knew so little about them. Master Splinter seemed very reluctant to talk about his past. What if _they_ were the liars?

Shredder didn't seem so bad. He hadn't hurt us. Sure, maybe he wouldn't get the father of the year award but he seemed ok. It was too good to be true. All these years, we thought we were alone. But now we might have a chance of getting the life we always wanted. The truth had lied in front of us this whole time and we didn't even know it.

After many thoughts, I was convinced. Shredder was our father, Oroku Saki.

* * *

I woke up with a start. Immediately sitting up in bed and trying to calm my breathing. The dream had been so vivid, so real. Was it even a dream? The fire, the screams, the blood. Maybe it was a memory. I would ask Shredder about it later.

I shook my head and rubbed my eyes to clear away the last bit of sleepy blurriness. I yawned and turned to see Katrina. She was curled up in a ball, sleeping peacefully. I smiled a bit and stood up, stretching.

Suddenly the door opened and Kat's head shot up, eyes wide.

Standing before us was a young girl, about our age. She had shinning metal armor on and a Tanto sheathe on her belt. She had a smooth haircut and her hair was black and yellow. She wore some makeup around her amber eyes.

"Come with me, my father waits for you in his throne room." She said.

'_Father?'_ I thought. Shredder had another daughter?

The girl held an icy glare and I decided to keep my mouth shut. She turned and walked out. I looked back at Kat and she just shrugged at me. I turned back and followed the girl. We walked down a long hallway in silence until we reached the big room we both had been in just the previous day.

The doors opened and there was Shredder.

"Come closer." I shivered. His voice sent chills down my spine. I felt something nudge my hand and I turned my head to see Kat hiding behind me. She was scared and that came as a huge surprise. Kat was always the brave one of us both. I gave her a reassuring smile and I stepped forward and walked towards Shredder, Kat scurrying behind me.

We stopped before him and I looked at him bravely, no evidence of uncertainty or fear showing in my eyes.

"What is your decision?" Shredder asked.

'_Decision? What decision?'_ I presumed he meant whether or not we believed him.

I stepped forward, "I do. Father."

I heard a gasp behind me but ignored it.

"I am glad you now see the truth behind Hamato Yoshi and his 'sons.'" Shred-our father said.

I nodded, "I do see, they are nothing but liars, using us for their own purposes. And I wish to join the Footclan."

My father's eyes narrowed, "Very well, you will begin training tomorrow, Toshiro."

'_Toshiro… that must be the name he gave me when I was a baby. I like it.'_

Someone grabbed my arm and I turned to see Katrina.

"Ant what are you doing?! Can't you see he's lying?! She wailed.

I shook my head in disbelief. How could Kat be so blind?! It's the turtles who were lying!

"Kat, you're wrong. The Hamatos have been lying to us. Shredder is our father. Your name is Nagisa and mine is Toshiro." I reasoned.

She gaped at me, "Are you crazy?!"

"Enough!" We looked at Shredder, "If Nagisa does not wish to see the truth then that is her choice. I just wish you would believe me, my daughter."

Kat, or Nagisa as I will call her now, glared at Shredder, "I am not your daughter." She spat.

"Nagisa!" I exclaimed.

"That's not my name!"

Rahzar suddenly grabbed her and started to drag her away, "No! Let go of me!" She yelled.

I was about to go after her when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw my father, "Let her go.  
She made her own choice to believe the lies."

I narrowed my eyes. He was right. She was a fool. Nagisa's eyes were wide and begging but I just stared at her hard. Her eyes then held betrayal as she was dragged out of the room.

"If you wish to join the foot clan you will have to be stronger." Shredder said.

I smirked. A chance to be stronger, "How?"

"Follow me, my son." Shredder began walking out of the throne room and I happily followed my father.

He led me to an even bigger room. It was huge! Right in the middle was a giant tank full of a glowing, green substance.

"Tigerclaw." My eyes widened when a tall mutant tiger stepped out of the shadows, "Make the preparations." Shredder ordered.

Tigerclaw growled and walked away.

"Father, what in here will make me stronger?" I questioned.

He pointed to the tank, "That. Mutagen."

I gaped at it. He wanted to mutate me?!

He looked at me, "I know what you must be thinking, but trust me. It will improve your skills greatly and I would never purposely hurt you my son." I nodded. I trusted him.

"Everything is ready Master Shredder." Tigerclaw walked up.

"Very good Tigerclaw." Shredder nodded his head at the mutant.

I took that gesture as an invitation to follow the tiger, so I did. I walked up to him and he turned, leading me up a spiral staircase. By the time we reached the top, we were over the tank. I peered down and my stomach churned with slight fear and uncertainty. What would happen to me when I went in?

Tigerclaw typed a few things on a control panel and looked back at me, "It is time." I gulped and looked at the mutagen. I held my breath and took one step.

* * *

**(Katrina's POV)**

I punched the wall to my room again. I was furious! How could Ant believe such a lie?! He betrayed me! I was begging for his help but he just ignored me!

I punched the wall again and yelped in pain. I examined my hand to see blood but I just clenched my fist and narrowed my eyes. He said he would protect me, just like a big brother. But he lied and joined the evil Footclan.

I heard my door opened but I didn't acknowledge the newcomer. I could care less.

That is, until they grabbed me.

I snapped my head in their direction to see Rahzar again, "Let me go you freak!" I kicked him but he seemed unfazed.

"You are weak." He sneered, "Maybe I should toughen you up." He raised his fist and I covered my face with my hands.

"Bradford! Remember Master Shredder's orders." I opened my eyes and uncovered my face. There was Xever, or better known as Fishface.

Rahzar grunted, clearly unamused. He got a better grip on my arm and dragged me out. I cried out for help but soon gave up. No one was coming to save me. Especially Ant. I just growled at the thought of him.

I was brought down hallway and into a giant room. Stood in the middle was a giant tank of something.

Before I even knew it, I was tied up and being carried up some stairs. I struggled again. Whatever Rahzar was going to do to me, couldn't be good.

He chuckled at my flimsy attempts and took that chance to punch me hard in the gut. I coughed. Man did he pack a punch. He soon stood on the edge of a platform and held me over the giant pool of glowing ooze.

"H-hey! What are you doing?!" I screeched and tried to grab his arm.

"Making your life into a nightmare." He cackled and let go.

I screamed as I fell. I hit the substance with a splash and sank. I thrashed around, my lungs screaming for air. I felt the bounds that trapped me uncoil and I tried to scream. The pain was unbarable! It felt like every bone in my body was breaking! My limbs ached and I stopped struggling as I sank deeper. A sound hit my ears and I hit something hard. My eyes opened to blurry slits and I peered around. I saw the feet of two figures before I let sleep take me away.


	9. As Sharp As Blades

**Chapter 7 – As Sharp As Blades**

* * *

**(Antonio's POV)**

I bowed before the Shredder, head down, down on one knee. My father had been right. The mutation had been a success and it had be me stronger, more powerful and fast. I looked completely different and nobody could recognize me. I truly had left my past behind me, with my name and appearance, as well as my old alliances.

I was now jet black with fur, a long fluffy tail and paws. Black ears poked out of my head and I now had a snout. I was a black fox, truly a ninja of the night. I still had to train and even though my stomach wound had still been bothering me slightly, I refused to show it.

I almost smirked when Shredder had officially made me a member of the Foot Clan.

"Rise my son." I rose to my feet and faced my father confidently. These past few days, I had grown more confident. More brave and I was no longer a weak child who had to hide behind people. No, those days were gone.

"You will begin training in the morning. Be ready." Shredder growled and I bowed with new respect.

I opened my mouth to respond when the doors behind me burst open and the girl, who I now knew as Karai, was there.

"Father! The prisoner has escaped!" She yelled.

'_Nagisa!'_ I felt slight fear towards what they might do to her, but I pushed it away. _'No she betrayed me. She didn't deserve my pity.' _I narrowed my eyes and ran out the doors, past Karai, Shredder right behind me. I burst out of the lair doors and took a few steps into the cold night. There, down the street was a white figure, running away from our lair.

I went to run after her but felt a hand on my shoulder. I tilted my head to see Shredder, "Let the fool go. She chose where her loyalties lie." I grunted in response and glared after Nagisa as she disappeared behind a corner.

'_One day you will pay Nagisa. Then you will wish you had joined the Foot Clan.'_

* * *

**(Katrina's POV)**

I ran as fast as I could, still wobbly and half awake. As soon as I awoke I escaped. I have no idea how I did it. I never thought I would see the light of day again. But here I was, running for my life, from my 'father,' the Foot Clan, and… my best friend and brother… How could Ant betray me like that? The Shredder was evil! He killed Tang Shen! He's hunted the turtles and Master Splinter for the longest time! No, he was not my father, and Splinter had not killed my mother.

I suddenly tripped over something and yelped as my chin collided with the hard concrete. I didn't even bother to get up. Not even when lightning and thunder crashed and it began to rain. I did not move from my spot. I hardly noticed the freezing temperature, or the mass amount of precipitation.

Soon I mustered up the energy to get to my hands and knees. In front of me was now a small puddle and I looked into it, tears immediately pricking my eyes. My face was white and furry, a long furry snout, and white ears popped out of my head. My hair had turned to white and I had a long furry tail. My whole body was covered in fur.

I closed my eyes. I was a freak, I was nothing. I was lost and all alone. What would I do now? Where will I go? If I went back to the turtles they would surely be in danger. My foster parents would no longer accept me.

I opened my eyes and a tear slid down my face, mixing with the blood on my chin. A single drop of blood fell into the puddle, dying most of it a red tinge. I turned away and stood up; my tail drooped as I trudged closer to the ally wall. I slid down the wall and brought my legs to my chest, resting my head between my knees, and cried.

Everything I knew was gone, my family, my friends, my humanity. There was nothing left in my life. If I hadn't been so stupid as to go face the Purple Dragons, my and Ant could be home by now, playing videogames and joking together. Like it used to be. But now that was all gone. All because of me…

"Hey look! Another freak!" felt a harsh shove against my shoulder and peeked up. _'Purple Dragons…'_

I gulped and pressed myself closer to the wall, eyes glimmering with fear. I let out a tiny whine and flattened my ears.

"Should we put it out of it's misery?" One smirked.

"Let's make it painful." The second cackled and whipped out a sharp pocket knife. I whimpered and cowered against the wall, completely helpless. Alone, weak, and half dead.

He advanced on me, holding the knife in his right hand. Before I had a chance to even try and move, the knife has plunged into my shoulder.

My scream of pain echoed throughout the alley. I thought maybe the whole city could hear it but I could not process much as my mind went fuzzy. I breathed harshly, my blood staining my pure white fur and mixing with my tears and rainwater as it spilled out onto the floor.

I second shriek of pain was torn from my throat when the gang member twisted the knife then yanked it out. I screamed at the top of my lungs and felt myself swaying on my paws. I fell onto my stomach and stared straight ahead blankly. This was it. This was where I was going to die. All alone. My worst fear had come true and no one would even know, let alone care.

I closed my eyes and waited for the final blow, whimpering softly and weakly. It was in that moment that a thought rushed through my mind.

I didn't want to die.

I tried to pry open my eyes, fight back against the darkness that threatened to consume me. I had to get up, I had to fight. That was my purpose. I couldn't go down like this!

But it was already too late. My feeble attempts weakened to the point where I could only twitch a finger. Another slice to my arm and the world turned black.

* * *

**(Raph's POV)**

Me and my brother jumped from roof to roof with ease. We ran as fast as we could. We had to save Antonio and Katrina, before it was too late. But that was the thing. What if we were already too late?

I shook my head, _'No they'll be fine.' _I grinded my teeth and clenched my fists. Shredder wasn't going to get away with this.

My thoughts were interrupted by a bone chilling screech of agony. I stopped almost immediately and listened. Nothing. I looked beside me and saw that my brothers had stopped too.

The scream sounded again.

"Let's move." Leo ordered and took off in the direction of the heart wrenching sound. We all followed and as we got closer the rain came down more. I shivered slightly and reached the rooftop where our leader had stopped.

"What's up Fearless?" I saw him visibly scowl at the sound of my signature nickname for him but he didn't respond.

"Look down there." He pointed into the alleyway just below us and we all peered down. There was a white fluffy figure, lying flat on the ground with five Purple Dragons surrounding it.

"Is that another mutant?" Donnie asked, surprise lacing his voice.

"I don't know and I don't care." I snarled, spinning my Sais in my hands, "Let's just go already!" Without another word I jumped down. I heard Leo shout my name but ignored him and attacked the first Purple Dragon I saw.

"Look it's the freaks!" One of them shouted and that just made me angrier. I kicked one in the gut and attacked the other. I heard faint sounds behind me and I knew my brothers had joined in on the fight, though it's not like I needed help.

It wasn't long before the fight was over, all three Purple Dragons defeated.

I smirked, "That was a walk in the park."

"Guys look!" I turned my head to see Donnie crouched next to the fluffy figure that now was clearly seen as a mutant. I had nearly forgotten about it.

"What is it Donnie?" Leo asked.

"It's a mutant alright. A female. A mix between human and a snow fox." He explained, "And she's injured."

"Well we can't just leave her out here! She's so cute and fluffy!" Mikey exclaimed, balling his hands into fists and pulling them close to his chest while pulling his famous puppy eyes.

Leo nodded, "I agree."

"But Leo! What if she's an enemy! And we still have to save Antonio and Katrina!" I argued. There was no way we were bringing another mutant home!

"Raph, if she was an enemy, I think she would be able to protect herself against Purple Dragons." He rolled his eyes, "We're taking her home. She's hurt. She's a mutant. I understand your concern but we can't just leave her here to die! We'll have to come back for them. I'm sure they can hold on."

I thought about what he said and grunted, though still not happy with the decision, "Fine."

"I'll carry her." Donnie offered and gently picked up the small mutant. She looked so small, so helpless. Blood was still oozing from her shoulder and arm, and her face was scrunched up in pain. I felt a pang of sympathy for the girl.

* * *

**(Katrina's POV)**

_Inky blackness. No sound was made, no sight was seen, no scent was smelled, nothing was felt, and no flavor was tasted. There was nothing. I was floating on air, I couldn't tell up from down. I had no memories of anything. All I knew was, I was alone, and I hated that feeling. The thought that I was trapped. No one could hear me cry. Besides who would care? I thought I could remember one sound. One face. One feeling. But then it slipped away, as if it had never been there. I wanted a way out, a way to escape. But where could I go? What could I do? I was truly alone._

* * *

Light flooded through my vision and I suddenly felt something solid beneath me. I could hear something. Tap. Tap. Tap. Something hit my senses and it made my mouth water.

Where was I? I was no longer in that endless void, so where? Was I still all alone?

I pried my eyes open and the light hit my eyes, making me wince and close them again. After a few moments, I tried again and succeeded in opening my eyes fully. Everything came in as a blur at first but then my vision cleared.

The first thing I saw was a wall and a door. I turned my head slowly and saw someone I never thought I'd see again.

Suddenly it all came rushing back to me. My mutation, Ant's betrayal, The Purple Dragons. I began to breathe faster and harder. Soon it turned into a fit of coughs and I shut my eyes, tears pricking the edges as I continued to cough. I heard the sound of someone standing up and I felt a three-fingered hand on my forehead.

Another hand slipped behind my neck and lifted me up.

"Breathe. Just breathe its ok." The voice soothed me and soon my coughs were reduced to gasps and wheezing.

Something was pressed to my lips and my head was tilted. A cool liquid made its way down my throat and I gratefully swallowed the water. When I was done, the glass was removed and I slowly opened my eyes. There stood a tall mutant turtle with a purple mask and reddish brown eyes.

"Donnie…" I whispered.

His eyes widened, "You know me?"

I looked at him, eyes narrowed in confusion. He didn't remember me, "Donnie… it's me… Katrina…" I coughed weakly.

His mouth gaped at me in shock, "Katrina..? What… What happened to you..?"

I flinched at the question and looked down at my lap. I looked awful and I knew that if I told him that I was Shredder's daughter, they'd kick me out for sure. But I knew that I couldn't keep it a secret forever. They wanted to know what happened and they were entitled to that answer.

"Can you get the others…?" I muttered.

He nodded and removed his hands. He hurried out of the room and I heard him yelling for his brothers and Sensei.

I kept my head down and my eyes closed. What would I do when they kicked me out? I couldn't go back to my foster parents and there was no way I could or would go to Shredder. I was a mutant and there was no way I could survive on my own. They should have just left me to die in that alley…

I heard multiple footsteps walk in the door.

"Kat! You're back!" I felt a pair of strong arms around me and I let out a wince, finally looking up.

"Hey Mikey…" I managed to crack a small smile. He let go, smiling big.

"It is good to have you back Katrina." I looked into Splinter's eyes and quickly bowed my head in a sign of respect.

"Thank you Master Splinter."

"So what happened? Who did this to you?" Leo asked and I turned to him. His eyes were hard and held no emotion and I visibly flinched, flattening my new ears in fear and uncertainty. He already didn't trust me.

I bit my lip and lowered my gaze, leaving a long silence.

"It is alright my child. You can tell us. We will not judge." Splinter placed a paw on my uninjured shoulder.

I didn't look up, "I wish that were true Sensei…" I murmered.

"What do you mean?" Donnie asked.

I took a deep breath and began, "I was captured by the Foot. So was Antonio." I closed my eyes again, "Shredder told us something… Something I never wanted to hear…" I stopped for a moment to control my voice.

"What did he tell you? I swear I'll pound him for whatever he's done to you." Raph growled.

"The damage has already been done Raphael." My voice cracked and I cleared my throat.

"Shredder told me that… h-he's Antonio and I's father…" I turned my head away from him in shame.

Silence met my words. This was it. They were going to kick me out.

"Please, carry on." Splinter said.

I looked up at him with shock and he simply nodded his head. I managed to bring myself to look at them all, "He told me that my mother was dead… Tang Chica. Tang Shen's sister… He told me that Splinter killed him-"

"That's not true!" Raph yelled and I winced.

"Raphael!" Splinter snapped and when Raph shut his mouth, I continued.

"I didn't believe him. I didn't want to believe him. My mother dead and my father a monster. Antonio was my brother and I never even knew!" I shut my eyes and a tear rolled down my cheek, "Antonio did though… He betrayed me and joined the Foot Clan… Shredder ordered for me to be mutated and they did this to me… I managed to escape as soon as I woke up. Then I ran into the Purple Dragons… That's the last thing I remember…" By now, more tears stained my white fur, turning it a shade darker. I wrapped my tail around myself and kept my head down.

Suddenly, I felt arms around me and without thinking; I hugged back, tears dripping onto the turtle's shell.

"I'm so sorry…" It was Leo.

"Y-you don't hate me..?" I whimpered.

I felt him pull back and I opened my eyes. His blue eyes met my brown ones, "Of course not. Why should we?"

"Because I am the Shredder's blood…" I lowered my head slightly but felt a finger left my chin up.

"Just because you share his blood does not mean you are the person he is. You are not evil and you are not on his side." He said sincerely.

"Leonardo is right. We do not blame you for anything." Splinter spoke up and I looked around me.

Each turtle had a small smile on their face, even Raph, though his was more of a smirk. I smiled as well and wiped my own tears away, "Thanks guys."

"You will need a place to stay I presume." Master Splinter said.

I nodded once.

"You may stay here if you wish." He said and my eyes widened.

"You'd do that for me?" I almost cried with joy.

He nodded and I mustered up all my strength to jump up and run over to him. I threw my arms around him and buried my face in his Kimono, "Thank you…" I whispered. I felt him stiffen at first but then the strong embrace was returned.

"Awwww. How cute!" I looked up and saw Mikey with tears in his eyes. I couldn't help but giggle.

It was ok. Everything was going to be ok. I had a place to stay. A place to call home. Here I would be safe. I was finally home.


	10. Find Your Center

**Chapter 9 - Find Your Center**

* * *

**(Leo's POV)**

I raced across the rooftops with my brothers. The moon shone down on us, giving us just enough light to see where gaps between buildings were. We were silent and stealthy. On our nightly patrol. It was normal for us to go out and fight crime. Beat up gangs and stop the occasional robberies. Except it was anything but normal.

So much had happened in the past month and it was a lot to take in. We met two human kids who turned out to be the offspring of our most hated enemy. Now my suspicions for the children had been explained. That look in their eyes was that the look of the Shredder. I shuddered as I thought about it. Now, one good and one evil; the two siblings had been turned against each other. Yin and Yang.

Nobody knew what the future held but we knew only one thing. We had to save Antonio from Shredder's clutch and convince him his father was lying to him. It had been a week since we found Katrina in that alley. Her wounds had begun to heal but her mind had not. She had nightmares of the past and future, reliving memories over and over again. I heard her crying at night but every time we tried to comfort her, she shooed us away. Her time in Shredder's lair had hurt her greatly. She was no longer the determined city girl we met. She was as fragile as a flower and though desperately wanting her friend back, she was too weak to do anything.

"Hey Leo!"

My brother's voice snapped me out of my thoughts and brought me back to reality. I saw Raph in front of me, emerald eyes annoyed

"Yes Raph?" I asked.

"Didn't you hear a word I said? I said there's some Foot down at the docks! Look!" Raph pointed and only then did I notice where we were. Down below I saw a lot of Foot Bots, Rahzar, Fishface, Tigerclaw, Karai, and even Shredder himself!

My sapphire eyes widened, "Woah…"

"Dudes… even Shred-head is here…" Mikey said softly. _'What could this mean?'_

I watched as Karai walked over to some crates and stuck a crowbar in the side. I observed closely, expecting a new shipment of weapons but I was proven wrong. Inside the crate was vial upon vial filled with a yellow substance.

"What's that?" Mikey asked but was soon shut up by a hard slap.

The young kunoichi handed a single vial to her father and he examined it.

"This is just enough DNA to create our mutant army. Get the shipments and move." Shredder ordered with narrowed eyes.

I heard a sharp gasp behind me and I watched as the band of mutants picked up the crates. I felt movement beside me and lashed out my hand to grab Raph's arm before he jumped down to the floor.

"What are you doing Leo?! Let me go! We have to stop them!" He hissed angrily.

"We can't go down there now!" I argued, "We'll be killed in less than five minutes!"

"But-!"

"No Raph. We need to tell Master Splinter and let him decide what to do." I said sternly, making it clear my decision was final. Raph shot me a hard glare then turned away and started towards the city, Mikey and Donnie following him. I sighed and shook my head before running after them.

* * *

**(Katrina's POV)**

I poked my head into the dojo and saw the four brothers kneeled before Master Splinter. I tilted my head, curious of what had happened on their patrol.

"Master Splinter, they're planning on making a mutant army. They have hundreds of vials filled with animal DNA." Donnie reported. _'Mutant army? Who?'_

Master Splinter stroke his beard with his eyes closed. He seemed to be deep in thought, "This is most troubling." He spoke at last.

"Yea it is!" Raph spoke up, "We have to stop them Sensei! Before they create this mutant army and take over the city. Because they WILL take over the city."

"You are impatient Raphael. If we strike without any thought on the situation you could wind up defeated." Master Splinter said wisely.

Raph sighed and didn't reply as Splinter continued, "From now one we will train harder. You must be ready for the challenges ahead. You patrols must be restricted to one thing. You must observe the Shredder's plans and repost them back to me. We will decide our strategy later on." _'Shredder!'_

"Hai Sensei." The turtles said in unison.

"We begin now."

'_This is it!'_ I thought, _'This is my opportunity to get Antonio back!' _I took a deep and took a step in the dojo, "Can I train too?" I asked in a small voice. Immediately, all eyes were on me and I flattened my tufted fox ears.

"You?" Raph asked, sounding completely shocked, "You want to train?"

I nodded once, "Yea. I want to be able to defend myself so I can get Antonio back."

Leo sighed and walked up to me. He placed a hand on my shoulder and shook his head, "I'm sorry Katrina but you're not ready for this. And you certainly aren't leaving this lair."

I yanked away from him and glared, "I've fought before! I'm not made of glass! I can do this!"

"We could have another girl ninja on our side!" Mikey exclaimed and I heard Leo sigh.

"It wouldn't be a bad idea, but it wouldn't be a good idea either" Donnie put out there.

"What do you think Sensei?" Leo turned to his rat master and gestured to me.

Master Splinter stroked his beard with his eyes closed for a few moments before opening his eyes, "I believe Katrina is in right to know how to fight and to get her brother back. She shall start training tomorrow."

"What?! But Master Splinter! She can't-" Raphael protested but was cut off by Splinter.

"Enough! I have made my decision. Raphael, wouldn't you want to go and save your brothers from our enemy as well?"

Raph opened his mouth then shut it and crossed his arms with a sigh.

I had to contain my excitement. _'He said yes!' _I grinned. _'Hold on Antonio! I'm coming!'_

* * *

I stood in the dojo in a black crop top and shorts. I looked around the room, ears and nose twitching. I felt something brush against my legs and I looked down at my fluffy white tail. I growled in annoyance. I hated being a mutant. It was so annoying, so unnatural. My own body was foreign to me, as well as the instincts and senses I possessed. I felt the urge to run in a forest on all fours, I wanted to hunt and dig holes. With my new abilities, I could identify more scents and sounds. It came in handy sometimes but I still couldn't wrap myself around that I was now, an animal. A mutant. And more importantly, Shredder's daughter.

I flicked my ear as I heard approaching footsteps and looked up at the door to see the turtles enter the room.

Leo acknowledged me with a slight nod of greeting and I nodded back. Mikey gave me a goofy grin and Donnie smiled, while Raph just walked by with his arms crossed. I sighed and kneeled beside them at the end of the line. They bowed their heads as Splinter entered the room and I quickly followed their lead.

"Today my sons, you will be fighting me. You must fight me. Do not hold back. Pretend I am the Shredder." Splinter told the turtles then looked at me, "Katrina, you will watch us and then I will begin to teach you."

I nodded and I heard Raph scoff from my left. I winced and flattened my ears a bit, feeling out of place beside them.

"We begin now."

The turtles stood up and walked to the middle of the dojo. I stood and walked to the edge of the room. Sitting down, I crossed my legs, getting comfortable to watch.

Master Splinter stood in the very middle and the turtles stood on either side of him in fighting stances.

"Hajime!"

It was like a switch went off. One minute they stood as still as statues, and the next they were aiming for their Sensei.

I watched in awe at their fluid motions. It was almost like watching a graceful dance. They moved in sync and I noticed each turtle had a different way of fighting.

Leonardo's moves were graceful and smooth. He held a hard stare as if his brain was just turned off. His katanas seemed to work with him. They sliced the air with loud swooshes, revealing the true power and the strength of the weapons.

Raphael fought completely differently. His moves were powerful and stiff. Just one hit from his fist could leave an enemy dazed. His eyes were constantly narrowed into slits of white. There seemed to be fire in his eyes as well as determination. He threw his weight around and while he was the biggest of his brothers, he was also the shortest which proved useful for dodging attacks.

Donatello used his mind to fight. I could almost see the equations and calculations in his head as his eyes flicked around the battlefield, searching for a strategy. He could never fight without thinking. He thought every move through. All his attacks seemed to be planned out ahead of time

Michelangelo was the most open minded. His way of fighting was almost creative. He seemed to mix certain moves together and goof off a bit. Though his face held determination, his baby blue eyes betrayed his excitement.

Master Splinter evaded each of their attacks and blacked them. He ducked and jumped and sidestepped, avoiding them. It was amazing to watch. _'I wonder if I could be that good someday…'_

It wasn't long before Splinter had them all down on the ground, "Very good my sons. That is enough for now."

The turtles groaned a bit, standing up and rubbing some part of their body from being beaten. They walked over to me and I stood up, taking their place in the middle of the large room.

"Now. Attack me." My eyes widened in shock. _'Fight… him?'_

"But Sensei-!" Leo protested but was cut off.

"No my son. She will do what I say." He said sternly.

How could I fight Master Splinter?!

I copied the Turtles fighting stance; legs apart, one fist held close to my face, the other extended. I took a deep breath to relax myself and stared ahead at the giant rat before me.

"Hajime!"

I shot forward without another thought and threw a punch. Splinter easily caught it and pushed me back. I stumbled a bit and looked at him. He was definitely going easy on me.

I looked for a way to get him, a strategy. I ran at him again and I jumped one way then the other. I rushed behind him and tried a roundhouse kick to his back. He simply moved away then turned to me. He grabbed my arm with both hand and my eyes widened. Splinter twisted my arm and managed to push me to the floor on my back, pinning me. It was over.

"You must observe your enemy and put more strength into your attacks." He told me. I blinked, still shocked. He let me up and I scrambled to my feet. I heard a few snickers behind me and I blushed, embarrassed.

"Now. In line and we will begin."

I sighed. _'This is gonna be harder than I thought….'_


End file.
